It is known to use forage feed out machines to supply supplementary feed to stock. These machines are often hydraulically operated and hence require a significant power input to operate. These machines are expensive to manufacture and maintain. Further known feed out machines are often heavy because of the need for ancillary equipment (e.g. hydraulic pumps) which make them unsuitable for operating in wet ground conditions where soil is saturated with water.
Often it is a requirement, if stock are physiologically stressed or are bearing/rearing young, that the supplementary feed is fed out quietly. Unfortunately many known feed out machines are operated by a tractor or a large vehicle which creates a large amount of noise which can be distressing to stock in this condition. In addition the use of heavy machines can compact soil under wet conditions.
It will also be appreciated that if a long continuous supply of feed is laid on the ground by a feed out machine the feeding stock, which by nature gather in small mobs, tend to trample/foul the fed out forage material. This problem can be overcome by feeding the forage material in distinct and discreet lumps/clumps and this is compatible with the feeding habits of the stock i.e., in discreet mobs. Unfortunately many of the known feed out machines do not have a means for feeding out forage in distinct lumps, therefore the feeding stock tend to waste some of the material by trampling/fouling the material.
Such known feed out machines comprises many moving parts and as heavy wear occurs to the moving parts, when operating under dusty or muddy conditions as is often the case when feeding out dry hay or feeding out hay in wet conditions, they are costly to maintain. This heavy wear can result in breakdowns which are inconvenient and/or cause a loss of production.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above identified disadvantages and provide a forage feed out machine which has the ability to feed out material with a minimum of waste, has a minimal number of moving parts and can operate with a low input of power.